


Today, we’ll have a sun shower

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: EXO
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, alternative universe, kissfanxing fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing is the embodiment of Rain. Kris has a crush on him. Unfortunately, he’s the Sun and tends to chase away Yixing’s hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today, we’ll have a sun shower

**Author's Note:**

> Tried so many version of this prompt but in the end I decided to go with this. Hope you like it, dear anon. For the [](http://kissfanxing.livejournal.com/profile)[kissfanxing](http://kissfanxing.livejournal.com/) prompt fest.

 

  
  
Yixing doesn’t keep track of the Father Time. Too busy to coo at drifting clouds and talk to passing birds about their journey. He senses before he sees the Signs. Cold waves of wind from the North migrate to the warmer parts of the land and clouds start to cluster in one expanse of the sky, merging together as their once fluffy white look turn grey blue. The heat wafting up from down below made his cheeks flush and his fingers tingle to work. The plants are calling out to him.  
  
‘It’s finally your turn,’ he hears Father Time sigh, ‘Don’t overdo it.’  
  
‘I won’t~.’ Yixing answers, a wide smile on his face as he finally darts over to the land, into one of Mother Earth’s arms. He hops down the clouds, descending them one by one as a stairway to down below, but once the clouds stop Yixing wiggles his fingers.  
  
‘Go on. Let’s play.’  
  
The first drizzle starts out slow. The droplets take their time to descend one by one with an interval of at least two seconds. Then the pace picks up and the rain comes down in torrents. That is Yixing’s cue to jump. He lands in a puddle of water beside the road and laughs.  
  
‘Welcome.’ the nearest plants call out, opening their leaves as they catch droplets, ‘Welcome, god of Rain.’  
  
One of the buds peek out, bright yellow petals contrast with the green as the new flower stares at Yixing. ‘Thank you. It’s been so long. My roots have all but dried.’  
  
‘I will be here for a while.’ He tells them and repeats the message when he turns to the trees lined along the road. He starts his solitary walk on the lands, spreading the message and tries to bounce into deep puddles of mud.  
  
Though he is not human so touch has never been part of his existence, he still wants to feel the wetness his rains bring and the softness the earth becomes, between his toes, underneath his feet. He twirls on the wet patches of grass and sand anyway; if he doesn’t get wet he might as well take advantage of getting everything else wet instead. There is no other logic.  
  
It might have been hours, it might have been minutes. Father Time has kept quiet about how long he has ventured on the lands, but as so far, Yixing has darted through swamps, filled the rivers, checked the crops planted in the open fields, played with baby birds in the trees, asked fishes for their opinions and watched the humans run around with hands above their heads. It seems like only the latter ones dislike him for descending to earth.  
  
Then a sheath of bright light break through one of the dark grey clouds. The Sun has found a gap to breach the heavy veil of the clouds and light up a patch of the soil.  
  
‘Oh no! This is too soon!’ one of the crops cries out and tries to sway towards Yixing as if getting close would give him more rain. ‘One of my flowers got burned last time, I barely saved it with some moisture up in my roots.’  
  
Yixing narrows his eyes at the sunlight but doesn’t let up the rain as he waves to his clouds to continue dropping water despite the Sun getting in the way.  
  
‘I’m still not going anywhere yet.’ Yixing reassures the plants and quickly heads off towards the orchard of the farmlands. He dances around the large roots, jumping left and right, flailing his arms as he goes through the motion of carrying all the rain wherever he goes and when he finally stops, he takes a rest on one of the branches of an orange tree and stares out to the wet lands.  
  
Again, he feels rather sees the presence sitting next to him on the branch. The comforting coolness of rainwater and cold evaporates in the other’s presence. Heat coiled around the edges of the skin, chasing away the cool air and becomes a permanent burn at Yixing’s side.  
  
‘You’ve worked hard.’ The other presence says, warm and inviting.  
  
‘And you’re interfering.’ Yixing shoots back as he levels a half-hearted glare at his companion. He narrows his eyes at the bright light the other emits, fitting for the Sun.  
  
‘I’m not going to apologize though.’ The Sun says and meets Yixing’s eyes for a moment before curving a half smile to placate the other’s irritation, ‘There is a thing called sun shower in the language of the people.’  
  
‘I know.’ Yixing sighs, ‘I just want to do this alone. And besides, sun showers tend to be too warm.’  
  
‘All right. I’ll just leave then.’ The Sun says quietly.  
  
Yixing winces. ‘Look, I’m sorry, Yifan. It’s just that--hey where are you going?’ He looks alarmed when the Sun stands up from the branch and jumps off to get on the land.  
  
‘I’m going back to my Station. When you’re done, we can talk.’ Yifan the Sun says and holds out a curious item, pushes it open and unfolds what humans would call, an umbrella above his head.  
  
‘But that’s going to take a while!’ Yixing shouts and jumps down to follow Yifan. ‘You know I still have a lot more areas to cover soon. It’s my season now.’ He tries to match Yifan’s pace across the lands.  
  
‘Yes, indeed.’ Yifan says and there is regret as he finally realizes Yixing’s words. ‘I should’ve stayed back. I’m sorry. I completely forgot the time of the year.’  
  
Yixing looks curious. ‘Is it something you want to tell me this urgently? You usually don’t forget the cycles since you’ve always watched the going-ons on earth in all kinds of weather.’  
  
A flush blooms across the Sun’s face, such a curious reaction that Yixing leans closer to study the Sun.  
  
‘Walk with me.’ Yifan says after a beat.  
  
‘I’m already doing just that.’  
  
‘No, I mean--please come under my roof.’ Yifan holds out his umbrella and Yixing eyes the contraption, uncertain how to react before he finally steps in close, closer to the Sun that he feels the heat licking at his arms.  
  
‘Okay.’  
  
Yixing actually dislike the heat or any kind of heat. But for some reason with the Sun nearby, his mouth opening and closing as he debates to tell Yixing whatever is ailing him, Yixing decides to endure the discomfort. Clearly, the Sun is trying his best to convey something of utmost importance that he even cannot find the words to say.  
  
‘Soon it will be Fall. After that the Winter will come in.’ Yixing decides to fill the awkwardness with idle information everyone knew, ‘By then we’ll be both unneeded for a while or sent to another hemisphere. Will you be able to handle that time?’  
  
‘No!’  
  
Yixing almost jumps at the abrupt answer.  
  
‘That’s too long! It should be now!’  
  
‘O-okay.’  
  
‘It’s already hard to catch you the rest of the year without interfering in your work. But there is no other way.’ Yixing blinks when Yifan fixes him a hard look. ‘This is the perfect time.’  
  
Yixing frowns. ‘For what? Is it a new game? Is it a new project?’  
  
Yifan takes a deep breath, another curious thing to do since they didn’t actually need the air to breathe, ‘Please go out with me.’  
  
There is a long stretch of silence. The sound of the rain echo loudly.  
  
‘O-oh.’ Yixing breaks eye contact first and looks away.  
  
‘Is it--am I too forward? You don’t have to answer me immediately. I can wait.’  
  
‘No, it’s fine. It’s--how long--ahem, I mean, since when did you like me?’  
  
‘Since forever.’ Yifan answers too quickly.  
  
‘Is that why you’ve been so annoying?’  
  
‘It wasn’t my intention.’  
  
‘That time when you burned through my clouds to stop my rain?’  
  
‘That was an accident!’  
  
‘What about that time when you cut my time short? I nearly used up all the moisture to get away from you.’  
  
‘I just wanted to talk to you!’  
  
Yixing eyes Yifan from the corner of his eye. ‘Heh. It seems troublesome now that I think about it again. We can’t even talk during the same seasons without killing each other. I don’t know how this is going to work out at all.’  
  
A visible drop of Yifan’s shoulders. He hunches as he braces himself for more critics. ‘I’ll leave you alone then.’  
  
‘Hey, I never said no.’ Yixing sighs and Yifan holds his breath to stare at him. ‘Or yes either.’ Yifan’s shoulders droop again. ‘But we can work something out.’  
  
‘Work… something… out?’  
  
‘Like...’ Yixing points to the umbrella above their heads. ‘You can take me out for sun shower walks then.’  
  
Yifan’s golden eyes sparkle.  
  
‘We can go from there.’ Yixing concedes after some thought and gives Yifan a tentative smile.  
  
**End**  
---


End file.
